Shakti Book One
by Poisoned Propaganda
Summary: I made my own superhero. She becomes apart of the Avengers. This is just her background. Sorry about the way I wrote it, it is for a thing called Camp NaNoWriMo.
1. Chapter 1

Section One: The Beginning

Part One: Her Birth is Darker Than the Dark Side  
of The Moon

Rain. The sound sounded beautiful against the  
window in the room. The room was a little cold and pale in color. The sounds of  
other women, and some men, screaming frightened Jessica. Jessica, feeling  
another contraction, winced at the pain. This had been the worst pain she felt  
in her entire life. A nurse walked in slowly and peaked in at her.

"How are you feeling...," she looked at the  
chart, "Jessica."

"It still hurts. Can you give me any more pain  
medication?" Jessica winced again, as the pain increased rapidly.

"I am afraid not. It looks like you are about to  
give birth." The nurse walked, almost hopping, to the nurse's station. She  
heard a few shouts and screamed in pain. When the doctor entered, he was  
already putting gloves on, instead of his nurse.

"I am going to take a look, Jessica, okay?"  
Jessica scooted back, fearing something bad was about to happen. "It is okay. I  
think you about to give birth and I need to look." He forcefully opened up her  
legs, with the nurses help, and looked. Suddenly, the doctor looked at the  
nurses. Almost in sync they yelled,_PUSH_, and Jessica pushed with  
all her might. The pain was so bad that she thought that she was going to pass  
out. Seconds later, the pain subsided and she looked around.

"Congratulations Jessica, It is a girl," the  
doctor said, "would you like to hold her?"

"No." Everyone in the room looked at her with  
concern. "She is going to be adopted by some other family, that can actually  
afford her." She knew this was a lie, but she did not need to tell them the  
truth, they did not need to know why she did not want her own child.

"We will make sure that she gets to a social  
worker. Are you staying for the adoption?" The nurse seemed frantic as the  
doctor left the room in a fit of rage.

"Do I have to stay?"

The nurse gave Jessica a sad look but said, "no,  
but most parents do stay."

"Well, I am not like most parents, I guess." She  
paused as she was going to say snobby things about 'normal' parents, but she  
decided that it probably was not a good idea. They were the ones that decided  
if she got treated well or not, and she had just given birth to a small human.  
She cursed under her breath as she got ready for a little bit more pain.

The next day was almost worse than the birth.  
She pushed a button for more morphine, but none came. The nurses treated her  
good, but she could tell that they were upset with her; maybe it was just the  
endorphins that they did not like. A social worker came in and asked her to  
fill out a few forms. They basically said that she was giving up her parental  
rights on the child, she never once said _your_ child, only the child.  
Jessica signed them all without even looking at the social worker twice. The  
social worker sighed as she collected the papers and left. Jessica sighed, then  
started crying. She knew that the father would not want the child, but she  
wanted the kid so bad that it hurt her to think too hard about that little face  
that she gave her when they were cleaning her off. _That kid is so cute and  
precious!_ she would say in her head every time she imagined her adorable  
face. Soon the pain subsided and she fell asleep for a few hours, but  
nightmares kept waking her up every couple of minutes. Time seemed to slow down  
when she dreamed of the little baby that she loved, but could not have.

On the last day of her stay at the hospital, she  
was allowed to see the baby one more time before she was gone forever. She was  
taken there in a wheelchair and left alone for a couple of minutes. Time  
definitely slowed when she saw her. Her little face was scrunched up and a  
reddish pink color. Her hair was an odd color, since both her and the father  
had black hair. Reddish brown hair was not supposed to be on this child, but  
her powers could have genetically changed the child's DNA or quite the  
opposite. The child might not have powers because the father had none. Or the  
powers might be more intense than both hers and his combined. She did not know,  
nor did she really care. When the nurses and other patients were not looking,  
she took out her phone and took a picture of her. The only part about that  
Jessica did not like was the ridiculous pink and lavender colored, heart  
printed onesie that they put on her. Other than that, everything about her was  
perfect. Her eyes were a bright green with flecks of metallic blue and gold,  
that sparkled in the fluorescent lights. In a flash, a nurse came around the  
corner and grabbed the wheelchair.

"Are you ready, ma'am," the nurse said as she  
accidentally jerked the wheelchair.

"I just have one question. Am I allowed to leave  
something for the baby, so that her parents will get it?"

The woman looked confused but then said, "I will  
have to ask a supervisor that, but if you do leave something, it will be up to  
the parents if they want to give it to the baby. I will be back with the  
answer." She walked away before Jessica could even blink. What she thought she  
should give was a small token from her own childhood, but where she had placed  
it, in her purse, was not there. An alternative item had to be found in a  
matter of minutes. _But what could I give her? I have nothing of importance  
here._ Then she thought of her necklace; it gave her a little boost with her  
powers, but she could give it up. For _her_ child she _would_ give it  
up.

"Ma'am? You can leave something for the social  
worker to give to the parents. Would you like me to take it and give it to  
her?" The woman talk so fast, it was like she was begging to dump her on the  
sidewalk and run back inside.

"Um...yes please." She handed her the necklace,  
as the woman walked around the corner and handed it to the social worker, who  
then in turn nodded at Jessica in appreciation. She knew that Jessica had some  
feelings for the child.

"Ready now?"

"Yes, lets go now." Jessica looked back one last  
time. She knew she had made the right decision, but it broke her heart to have  
to make it. As she exited the hospital, she took a deep breath of the clean air  
and released it. A new day would begin tomorrow and she would keep thinking  
that her girl was with a better family, and with a better life. She hoped that  
they would never meet because it might turn out very, very badly...


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two: "It's weird...you know the end of  
something great is coming, but you want to hold on, just for one more  
second...just so it can hurt a little more."

"Mommy, mommy look!" Lexis said as she showed  
her mother a picture of a small sparrow. Lexis had always been fascinated with  
small creatures like birds and lizards. This one happened to be smaller than an  
average sparrow, but it still made the same sounds as the others.

"It is lovely, Lexis. Why don't you go and find  
a frog and take a picture of it? Then we can put it up in your room!" Lexis'  
mother was always warm and caring, even when someone did something wrong. Lexis  
ran and hugged her mom and nodded in appreciation. Lexis had reddish brown hair  
and her eyes were bright green with hints of metallic gold and blue. She was  
very tall for her age, almost 5 now. _She is almost 5! She is getting so old!_  
Lexis' mother, Shelby, gasped as lexis almost fell on a rock as she tried to  
catch a toad.

"Mommy I got the picture! Do you want to look at  
it?"Lexis ran over and sort of shoved the camera in her face.

"Hold on honey, I need my glasses," she grabbed  
her glasses and looked at the camera, "it is a beautiful picture, sweetie!"

"Thank you, momma."

"Honey, what do you want to do for your  
birthday?"

Lexis debated in her head, but then said, "can I  
have a nature party?"

"Like go outside and play games? Like that  
sweetie?"

Lexis knew her mom did not understand that she  
wanted to walk around and look at all the different animals outside, but she  
let her think that, that is what she wanted, "yeah, mommy. It will be so much  
fun!" Shelby sighed with relief and led Lexis back into the house.

"Three more days, Lexis, and you will be a year  
older."

"And wiser, mommy, remember that too!" Shelby  
smiled and laughed at the thought of her little girl growing up. When she  
looked up she saw that her husband was finally here. Mark, Lexis' father was a  
computer analyst for the Department of Defense in their hometown of Cheyenne,  
Wyoming.

"Daddy! You're home!" Lexis ran up to her father  
as he scooped her up and swung her around.

"How is my little angel!?" Mark was a very  
muscular man, who was also a giant at six foot, five inches, but he was a  
friendly giant, as his wife called him. Lexis looked like a midget in his arms  
as he held her for what seemed like eternity.

"How was work, honey," Shelby asked. This was  
the same question she asked every day after Mark got home. The response was  
always the same; even Lexis had catched onto the answer.

"Classified," both Lexis and Mark said at the  
same time. They looked at each other in shock, but then started laughing,  
hysterically. Even Shelby laughed, and even snorted a few times, which made  
everything seem ten times funnier.

When they finished laughing, they eat dinner,  
Lexis' favorite, veggie pizza and garden salad with pickled beets. After dinner,  
they always took a short hike to the lake by their house and dipped their feet  
in. By the time they got back, everyone was extremely tired and wanted to go to  
bed.

The next couple of days were boring to Lexis.  
Waking up, planning for the party, eating, sleeping, and repeating as  
necessary, with the occasional play time with her G.I. Joe doll. The day of her  
birthday was the most exciting thing she had ever done; it was her first and  
she hoped not her last. That day, Lexis had been feeling a little strange but  
she did not think anything of it, she thought, _It must just be a cold_,  
and she thought nothing of it again...

Everyone came at three in the afternoon with  
presents and even some food. Lexis was ecstatic about this party! They went on  
a small walk before having cake and opening presents. They played games and hit  
a piñata with a big branch. By six p.m. everyone had left and Lexis was feeling  
even worse.

"Sweetie, what is wrong," Shelby looked  
concerned?

"It hurts to breathe, momma." Suddenly in her brain  
she yelled stop and everything went black...

_What is going on? Why did it go black?_ She thought of taking a step forward, but forced herself not to. _What  
was going on?_ Unsure of what to do she took a short scoot forward and  
waited. _What do I do now?_ She started panicking and oddly thought of a  
DVD player. _What do you push after pause or stop?_ That was it! She said  
play out loud and there everything was. At first her mother did not notice  
anything, but then she saw that Lexis was right in her face, which is not where  
she was before.

"When did you walk closer, Lexis," now her  
mother was very concerned and yelled for Mark.

"Everything went black...just black..."

Now Shelby was screaming for Mark and she  
stepped back a foot or two. _Is she afraid of me because of this?_ Mark  
ran up to her.

"What is wrong," he looked anxious, but not  
concerned.

"It happened...it...it...it happened."

"Honey, what happened?" He said this quietly  
because he did not really know what she meant nor did he really understand why  
she was freaking out so much.

She whispered in his ear, _The thing the  
doctor told us. That she would be different; something was different about her.  
She said everything went black...what caused that?_ Mark just looked at her  
after she stopped talking. Mark was sort of stunned that something had ACTUALLY  
happened. The doctor had only said that the real mother was suspicious, but all  
test came up negative. The baby seemed fine, but in reality she had something  
wrong with her. But what, was the question he was asking in his head.

"Lexis did it hurt when everything went black?"

"No daddy. It did not hurt. It was...just  
black. And when I moved my right foot forward, I said play, like on the DVD  
player, and I can back." Lexis was still really confused by all of the confusion  
and clear fear. They feared her and she did not know why. Lexis only curled up  
in a ball on the ground and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three: "The years go by and time just seems  
to fly, but the memories remain."

The saying, time goes by when you're having fun,  
was only partially true with Lexis' life. Age five was a strange age for her,  
but as the years went on, she discovered that she had...powers. These 'powers'  
could not be explained by normal doctors, let alone special ones. Five years  
had passed since Lexis' powers had come out and they were very useful at times.  
Time manipulation, as her parents called it, was the one that was her 'happy  
place' where she could go and just play around for hours, even days or years.  
Even though she was just goofing around, she always knew her way back to a  
certain spot where she would go back into reality exactly the same way she went  
out. She could also pause time, which only lasted a mere ten minutes, but it  
was slowly increasing in time. She could also talk through her mind to others,  
even if they did not have power. This is how she wakes her mom up in the  
morning. She can also manipulate things within someone's mind, like thoughts,  
memories, or simple things like what some is having for breakfast. Her weirdest  
power was the ability to take other powers. She only realized this after she  
talked to a plant and it talked back. Then that power went away after a week,  
which was weird to Lexis. Even more oddly, she could understand more things,  
like her intelligence had somehow increased, but that did not seem reasonable  
to conclude. Somehow others knew about her powers because an unexpected phone  
call came on an oddly warm January morning.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring.._.

"Hello, Siege residency," Lexis said in a groggy  
morning voice.

"Hello, My name is Nick Fury. May I speak to  
Mrs. Siege?" The man's voice was rough but nice and caring sounding, if you can  
have that.

"Please hold while I get her." Lexis was not  
concerned with this phone call, but when telling her mother, she definitely was  
concerned.

"Did you tell him I was sleeping!?"

"But you were not sleeping. Why would I tell him  
such a thing?" Lexis did not know what to do now, but walk down the stairs  
after her mother and flop on a couch.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Siege. How may I help you?"  
Shelby's voice was calm and concentrated on the voice on the other side.

Lexis could not tell what the man was saying, so  
she gave up trying to figure it out. _It is too early for this crap to be  
happening..._ "My name is Nick Fury, I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. We have  
recently found out that your daughter, Lexis, has some things that are special  
about her. Can you please explain them to me?"

"Umm...I am afraid that I do not think me  
explaining it will be the best option. Do you have a doctor on staff  
at...S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

A muffled sound came from the phone, "yes we do.  
Are you asking me if she can come and be looked at by our physician?"

"That is precisely what I think needs to happen.  
Where are you located?"

"I can have a helicopter at you house in an  
hour. Is that enough time?"

Shelby paused, but then said, "yes, I believe  
that is enough time. Thank you."

"Your welcome. See you soon." He hung up before  
any answer could be returned.

"Looks like it will be your first time on a  
helicopter."

Lexis just looked at her and then gave her the  
biggest smile ever, "really?! A helicopter?! Oh my gosh, mom! This is so  
awesome!" She ran and gave her a hug and then ran to her room.

"Kids...," Shelby said as she walked up the  
stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four: "That is very interesting...now we  
are going to stab you with a needle and treat you like a lab rat. You okay with  
that, child?"

Forty five minutes later, both had gotten ready  
and eaten. A sort of whooshing sound came from a distance away, and they both  
knew that it was the helicopter. Lexis jumped up and ran to the door and opened  
it. A stunning jet black helicopter came in view. Lexis had recently become  
fixated on super heroes like, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, Captain America  
and Black Widow. He favorite was Iron Man, and this scene looked like it was  
straight out of a comic book.

"Mom, look! This is sooooo cool!" Lexis grabbed  
her mom's hand and walked forward.

A man popped out of the helicopter, "Come, come,  
come!"

Both Lexis and Shelby ran forward, towards the  
helicopter and jumped in. From the outside, it looked much smaller than it  
actually was. It had a silver interior, other than the seats. The seats were  
black leather that was as soft as a baby's butt. By the time Lexis noticed that  
they were in the air, they were already close to a mile away away from their  
house, which looked big enough to hold an ant. Soon the man interrupted the  
view.

"My name is Agent Bill Frost. I am the community  
liaison for S.H.I.E.L.D. Please put these headphones on; it can get quite loud  
in here." Lexis took one and placed them on. There was music playing in them, a  
Eagles song called Witchy Woman, which was suddenly changes to Livin' on a  
Prayer by Bon Jovi.

"You know that other song was okay. I really  
like that song..." Lexis looked at him, but he did not change the song back.  
She did not even know if he could change the song back. Agent Frost looked to  
be middle aged, but he could be younger. He had blond hair, bright blue eyes,  
and a square jaw line. He wore a suit and red tie. although you could not tell  
very well, he looked muscular.

Lexis' mother interrupted with a question, "So,  
where are we headed?"

"New York..." He looked confused by the  
question, but did not say anything about it.

Lexis was curious about what S.H.I.E.L.D., so  
she asked a question, "What does S.H.I.E.L.D. do exactly?"

"We do a variety of different things...some  
things are..." Lexis cut him off.

"Classified. Right? My dad says that all the  
time. He works for the Department of Defense."

He looked like a giddy school kid when she said  
this, "really? Hm...and yes, classified. We do work with people like you  
though. People who are...different."

"Do you work with superheroes? Like Iron Man?"  
She had a giant grin on her face.

"Let me assume you like superheroes...," Lexis  
nodded quickly and he went back to talking, "Yes, I have worked with Tony  
Stark, and many other people like him. Do you know Clint Barton...Hawkeye?" You  
could tell that he did not like to say their super hero name which was odd to  
her, since she had only heard those, except for Tony Stark.

"Yeah, I know him. He is epic! You like have the  
best job ever? Wait...what do you actually do?" Lexis confused herself by  
asking this.

"I set up press conferences, and things like  
that. I help the director out too and I sometimes babysit the Avengers." He  
laughed at that.

"Like the Avengers, Avengers?! That is soooo  
cool!" She sighed as she said that.

"Yes very cool. We are here." Lexis thought that  
they would be landing on a building, but that was not the case...it was a giant  
ship...or she thought it was a ship.

"What is _that_," Lexis said as she pointed  
at the thing they were landing on?!

"It is called The Helicarrier. It is our  
headquarters." He said as they landed and boarded the Helicarrier. "It is full  
of cool things, and you might be able to spot some of the Avengers, if they are  
still here."

Lexis was stunned by the giant thing. She still  
was not sure of what it was, but she was amazed. SHIELD was impressive with  
their toys. Stepping inside, you could see that the color scheme was black and  
silver, which did not impress Lexis. They were so plain. Inside there were  
computers everywhere and everyone seemed to have a gun strapped to their sides,  
some had more than one by the looks of it. She also concentrated on their  
outfits, some had on shiny jumpsuits, while others had suits. It was a bit  
strange, but she did enjoy how cool they looked. After a slight pause she kept  
walking, and the agent interrupted her thoughts.

"Director Fury is going to see you in a private  
room over there in a few minutes. When it opens you can walk right in. Okay?"  
He seemed pleased with himself for no reason. Lexis shrugged off this feeling  
she had about him.

"Okay. Thank you, Agent Frost." Shelby responded  
and sat in a chair that was incredibly cold.

Lexis felt the need to whisper at this moment,  
"this is epic, mom. We should come here more often..." She sighed as she looked  
around. Suddenly she saw what looked like a puffy, almost velvet fabric. Then  
the fabric stopped in its place and swung around. A face looked at her, then  
walked away. In a way it seemed familiar, but the name was on the tip of her  
tongue. The name abruptly came into her mind as she quietly said it out loud.

"Thor..."

"What did you say, honey?" Unsure of what facial  
expression her mom had, she just quietly answer.

"I just saw Thor...He is better looking in  
person."

Her mom glared at her and Lexis sunk into her  
chair, just as the door to the room opened. They were both afraid of what to  
expect, but they got out of the their chairs and walked to the door. Shelby  
looked in and waved Lexis in. This was her first look at _Director_ Nick  
Fury. He was a dark black man, darker than anyone she had ever seen before. His  
eye patch made him seem mysterious, which he was. He smiled as they walked in  
and shook Shelby's hand.

"Hello, I am Director Nick Fury, but you can  
call me Nick. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Lexis. It is an honor." He  
stuck out his hand for a shake, which he got with a scared firmness that he  
enjoys. You could tell that he enjoyed it, from the giant smile on his face.

"It is nice to meet you sir." Lexis tried her  
best to be kind to the man, but she just could not take that eye patch  
seriously. She forced herself to not laugh, by taking a fifteen minute timeout.  
When she was over laughing and half killing herself, she played reality and  
Nick was staring at her.

"Did you just use one of your powers? I could  
not help noticing." Lexis only stared at him as she nodded her head slowly.  
"Can you tell me what powers you think you have?"

Lexis looked at him, he was already starting to  
piss her off, "I can manipulate time. I can take other people's powers, but it  
only lasts a week and I think I can only take one or two at a time. Oh, and I  
can plant ideas into people's minds and sort of tell them stuff without anyone  
else hearing it." She paused as she thought of anything else, "and I have  
increased intelligence, I think..."

"Hm...that is very interesting. And when did you  
powers...come out?"

"Sort of recently, the day I turned five they  
came about." Lexis then realized that no normal ten year old would say that  
sentence. She knew that she was unique, but she did not know that she was  
this...strange and messed up.

"That is even more odd. If you were born with  
them, then you should have had them at birth. They would not have come out  
later if something was prohibiting it. Mrs. Siege, is it okay if we run some  
tests on your daughter? There are just some simple blood tests and exams, and  
possible an intelligence test." He looked at Lexis in wonder and awe as he  
waited for the response.

"I guess that is okay. I would just like to get  
back home before my husband gets back. If that is possible to do." You could  
tell that she was frustrated with Nick, but she did not show it.

"That is quite possible," he stood up and walked  
to the door, "can you both please follow me to our test facilities." He walked  
out before anyone could even get up and walk to the door. Lexis quickly  
followed with her mother behind her.

They went down a few steps and into the main  
lobby and hooked a left to an elevator. When inside the elevator, they went  
down to the basement, which was less creepy than Lexis expected. After exiting  
the elevator, they went straight and ran into a lab with exam tables. There was  
lab equipment all over the place and it looked like a bad horror movie set.  
Lexis quietly stood as Nick walked away to get a doctor.

"Everything is going to be okay, Lexis." This  
was the first time in a long time that she had called her Lexis; this freaked  
her out even more. She knew that everything was going to be okay, she just did  
not want to be hurt by shots or other things that she did not like.

A doctor looked at Nick in frustration, but then  
sighed and nodded in agreement. Both the doctor and Nick walked over the Lexis,  
"Lexis, this is Doctor Mercury. He is the one that is going to be conducting  
the tests. Could you please follow him." Nick looked Lexis in the eye and gave  
her a reassuring nod, but it still did not calm her nerves.

The doctor was a young man, probably at least  
thirty years old, but he seemed like a caring man, but Lexis was not getting  
especially close to anyone here, let alone a doctor. He lead Lexis away from  
Nick and her mom to an area that could be closed off. Lexis was about ready to  
bolt when something unexpected happened.

"Lets make this quick, I have other patients  
that need me way more than you do. Arm please?" He grabbed Lexis' arm and  
slowly stuck a big needle in a vein. Slowly, thick blood came out and planted itself  
in a vial. The blood was unusually thick, which the doctor was concerned about.  
"Do you take any medication for your thick blood?"

"No, this is the first time that I have seen  
this. Is it bad to have thick blood?"

"It depends, this could be hypercoagulability,  
but I highly doubt it in an individual your age. It can be caused by a variety  
of different things. I am not worried about it at all." He went back to drawing  
blood and Lexis stared at an adjacent wall, when she felt the needle come out  
of her arm. "We are done now. I am going to send you to the intelligence area  
and you can get another test there and you should be done." Walking away, she  
got a vibe from the room that she was not just here to get some blood drawn;  
maybe they wanted her to train here to become an agent for SHIELD, but why _her_?  
The only special thing about her was her powers and even then nothing else  
would make you think that she could be a good...she guessed superhero...

"How did it go?" Shelby interrupted her  
thoughts.

Lexis answered calmly, not to freak out Nick or  
her mom, "it went well. The doctor just took some of my blood." She looked down  
and he had put a My Little Pony band aid on the area where he took the blood.  
Sighing, she took off the band aid in one felt swoop and threw it in a nearby  
garbage.

"You are a tomboy, right?" Nick's voice  
sounded...happy and cheerful. Lexis thought that as odd.

"Yea, I like dirt and crossbows. That makes me a  
tomboy." Lexis was getting a little ticked off at him, but she kept she small smile  
on her face.

"Crossbows, huh? I have not seen someone use of  
of those in years. I think that would be your weapon of choice."

"Weapon of choice?" Lexis and her mom said this  
at the same time.

"Yes. Each agent of SHIELD and even our  
Avengers, have weapons that they prefer to use, weapon of choice. Tony Stark  
has his suit, Thor has his hammer, Steve Rogers has his shield. All of them use  
those weapons the most, and they are trained how to use them, except Stark. He  
just made a suit and buckled up. He did not even know what to expect. Now he is  
some...what trained with it." He had got his hairs in a tough over Stark...

"Hey, I heard that old man!" A voice came from  
behind them. Everyone spun around to see that it was Tony Stark himself. Lexis  
jaw unwillingly dropped to the ground and hung there. Tony walked up to Lexis  
and unknowingly Nick nodded at Stark, that this was the girl with special  
powers.

"Hello, I am Tony Stark." Tony was definitely  
better looking in person. His black hair was in a sort of chaotic mess. His  
eyes were a similar color to Lexis, but they were blue, blue not green blue  
like herself. Something that stunned herself was that he was a giant, but so  
was everyone compared to her height. Lexis had finally closed her mouth too  
talk.

"I am Lexis Siege. It is very nice to meet you."  
They shook hands and Tony scratched his head.

"That is a cool name. So what powers do ya  
have?"

"I can manipulate time, take other peoples power  
and I can talk to people through their minds or plant ideas. Pretty cool huh?"  
Lexis was smiling ear to ear now. She desperately wanted Tonys approval of her  
powers.

"Those are awesome. Would you like talk to me in  
your brain?" Tony was downright happy to see some new competition at this  
place.

"You mean like this." Lexis put this thought  
into his mind and he too smiled ear to ear.

"Nick, you gotta get her in here! She is  
awesome! Gotta go kid, see ya around." Tony walked away, but he looked back. _That  
kid needs to work for SHIELD_ he said as he walked towards the elevator and  
entered it. Lexis and him stared at each other until the doors closed.

As soon as the doors closed, Tony punched the  
wall of the elevator. _You CAN NOT fall in love with a ten year old kid,  
Tony. You just can't. That would get you a lawsuit, and you do not need one of  
those suits._ "Jarvis, what the hell am I thinking...I can not love a ten  
year old girl. That is wrong."

Jarvis did not say anything, but then said,  
"Sir, if she was older, if she came back years later, would you still have the  
same feelings?"

Tony thought, but could not with the sound of  
the elevator going , so he then stopped the elevator to think. If she did come  
back, but older, would I still have the same feelings for her? By now he was

clammy and probably sweating, but his mind and heart both ached from thinking  
of an answer. It did not matter if she had the same feelings, he had his and  
both his heart and his mind agreed.

"I would still have the same feelings, I think.  
Maybe I could just time travel and figure out my feelings. Ya know what,  
Jarvis? I hate feelings. I just hate them." Tony wiped his forehead with his  
arm and let the elevator continue on its journey.

…...

While Tony was having a moment in the elevator,  
Lexis was spazzing out about meeting_ Ton_y Stark.

"Mom...that was Tony Star-" before she could  
finish, she passed out from excitement and pure adrenaline junky sort of joy.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five: "If we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it."

When Lexis woke up she was on a bed in a room. It was a warm room and no one else was in there. She sat up and winced at the pain in her head. _I must have hit my head as I fell_. Slowly getting up and walking around, she could tell that someone was looking at her but she could not tell who. It was just a silhouette of a figure, but it was stunningly familiar. It was not her mother's; maybe it was Nick or...Tony... She did not know, nor really care at this moment. At that moment the door opened and Nick walked in.

"How are you feeling? You banged your head pretty hard on the ground." Nick looked genuinely concerned with Lexis well being.

"It hurts a little, but I am okay." Nick gave her a slight push towards the door and there her mom was.

"Sweety! Are you okay!?"

"Yeah, mom I am okay." Lexis walked towards the door that they originally came in through, but Nick stopped them.

"Are you leaving? I still need to ask you something, Mrs. Siege."

"Oh, I thought we were. Please ask the question."

"Please go come into my office to talk."

"Why don't we just talk here. I do not think it is necessary to hide."

Nick sighed and got a grumpy look on his face, "if you insist. I am just going to be blunt. I want Lexis to come and train here at SHIELD. She would be a valuable operative or lead agent after her training is complete and of course school. I think she is cut out for it. She would not start her training until April or May and she could still do school. We have teachers on board. If you do not think she is ready, we should ask her if she wants to do it."

Shelby looked at him in amazement, but not the good kind. She was horrified that he would even ask this. "Now I get to be blunt. No."

"You are not even going to ask Lexis?"

"No. I am the adult and if I do not want her doing something, I get to decide. I think she is way too young to be doing any training of this sorts. She is not mature enough to decide this either. But I am willing to let her decide when she is an adult. At eighteen you can ask her what she wants to do. If she wants it, then you can train her. But do _not_ call any sooner or I will make sure that she never comes here. Do you understand?"

Nick was so shocked that he did not really know how to answer. "Uh...yes, ma'am. I completely understand."

"Good, now we are leaving." Shelby walked to Lexis, grabbed her hand and walked toward the door. When they got out there a helicopter was waiting. Lexis wondered what that conversation was about, but at this moment it was too touchy of a subject to ask about now. Getting into the helicopter she looked back wondering if she would ever see this place again. She did not want to forget about the view, so she quickly got out her camera and took a picture. The flight seemed to take forever, but if finally ended as it landed on the front lawn. They got out and ran to the house. Lexis did not want to miss another picture, so she ran closer and took a few picture from the ground.

"Lexis. Do not mention this to anyone. This is our secret. No one can know about this at all." Lexis was very confused why she would want to keep it a secret._ Does that mean we are keeping it from dad?_ Lexis wanted to tell everyone, but that would spell trouble for her and most likely SHIELD. "So we are not telling dad then?"

Shelby looked at her and wondered. "No I will tell him. You just don't tell anyone else."

Lexis wondered again what the conversation was about, and again did not ask. Maybe later she would be able to and that would make her less confused about the whole situation.


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six: "This doesn't have to get any  
messier."** "**Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else."

Eight years. That is how long it had been since  
she first looked, spoke or listened to someone from SHIELD. Since that day,  
nothing had really happened to Lexis. She still lived in the same town, had the  
same friends and went to basically the same school. Nothing important happened  
since that incredible day. Lexis always thought about that day. She remembered  
everything, even the way Tony Stark looked at her. She had thought that day  
that he might like her, but she was only ten and he was...much older. She never  
expected to hear from SHIELD again, but that soon changed.

The day of her birthday, she had decided to move  
out and travel the world, which no one was opposed to. Even her mother was  
happy with it, which was a surprise. She did not want anything but some  
spending money for her travels, but SHIELD had planned a surprise party for  
her.

The day of the surprise, she happened to be home  
alone; covenant for SHIELD...

_Knock, knock, knock, knock..._

Lexis ran to the door and opened it. She did not  
recognize the face at first until it told her its name.

"Hello, I am Agent Natasha Romanova of SHIELD.  
Are you...," she looked at a folder, "Lexis Siege?"

"Yes. Do you want to come in?" Lexis was shocked  
that SHIELD had come back. What did they want with her again?

"Yes. Thank you," Lexis showed her to the living  
room and they sat across from each other, "you should be glad that my mom is  
not here. After what happened last time, she would not let me tell anyone that  
we went there. I do not think that she even told my dad."

"I am sorry about that, but my job here is to  
ask you again a question that was asked when you were ten. You have had quite a  
while to decide the answer."

Now Lexis was super confused. What question?  
They just asked her routine questions... "What question was that? I was not  
asked anything that I had to decide on."

Now the Agent Romanova looked confused, "you  
mean that you mother never told you?"

"Told me what? Is it the conversation she had  
with director Nick Fury?"

"Yes, that conversation. I am assuming she never  
told you what it was about," Lexis shook her head, "that conversation was about  
Nick wanting to have you join SHIELD. He wanted you to train and finish school  
before you actually became a member. We are asking you if you want to join  
now." Agent Romanova looked impatient as Lexis thought of the answer. They  
obviously thought that she was plenty ready for the challenge, but was she? She  
honestly was not was not very comfortable with her powers, even after thirteen  
years. She was not comfortable with all of her powers, especially her psychic  
weapons. She did not think that other people who did not have her powers, could  
teach her that it was okay to use. She feared that power.

"I am sorry, but I just do not think that. I am  
not skilled enough to work for SHIELD. I am sorry."

"That is why we would train you. We would make  
sure that you were prepared for working at SHIELD."

"I am not ready for such responsibility. I do  
not want to be responsible for people's lives if I am not prepared enough to  
protect them. I am too young and I do not know my capabilities yet...I am  
sorry, I just can not do it."

Agent Romanova looked like she was either going  
to punch the wall or cry. Lexis tried to read her, but training as a Russian  
spy during the time of the Soviet Union, would prevent her from easily being  
read which hurt Lexis reading people skills.

"I there any way that you will change your  
mind...like tomorrow?"

Lexis got upset with this. They still wanted her  
to join even though she still did not think that she was prepared nor old  
enough for such great responsibility. She would have to kill and protect  
people, and that was too much. She did not even really know her own  
capabilities; what if something happened to her and she was considered  
equivalent to...say the Hulk. Then what would they say? Oh, yeah you have this  
problem, but hey it is okay. You can still join. No, they would either kill her  
off or put her in a cage and test on her till she died. She could not do it. "No  
there is no way you are changing my mind. I am not ready. Tell Nick I am sorry  
for not being able to join. Maybe you could ask me a could of years and I  
definitely will join then. I will have experienced things that...that I need to  
experience. If that makes sense."

Agent Romanova sighed and tried to convince  
Lexis one more time that she needs to join, "Lexis, this is not something you  
can put off forever. The sooner you join the better prepared you can be at not  
being afraid of any of the fears you have...It will be better for you and  
SHIELD."

"I told you I do not want to join. What more do  
you want from me?" Lexis was really pissed now and she got up to get her stuff  
and leave. Her travels needed to start early.

"You need to sleep on this. You can not just  
make this decision in a few minutes. Rest on it and call..." Agent Romanova was  
cut off my Lexis as she decided to leave with a show.

"I told you I did not want to join, and now you  
have made me very angry." Then she proofed into darkness. She shifted a few  
inches and said play. She landed right outside her house and she quickly  
scribbled a note on paper for her family. She left it on the door and ran to  
her car. Agent Romanova had noticed her outside, but after the last thing that  
Lexis said, she was a bit upset, especially after issues with Doctor Bruce  
Banner, or the guy who turns green when angered.

Lexis did not really need a car she thought. She  
could just hop around and in a car you are tied down a bit, and gas prices were  
outrageous all over the world. As soon as she arrived in a small town miles  
away from where he house was, she ditched the car and stopped. Everything went  
black. She did not know where to go though, so she took a giant leap and almost  
fell over. After regaining her balance, she said play and she was in North  
Carolina, Myrtle Beach to be exact. Luckily she landed on the beach and no one  
saw her, it was night time, so no one would really be there. She walked up the  
beach, but turned around to see the ocean. It was her first time seeing it and  
she had to look at it. It was so beautiful.

_Ring, ring, ring..._

Lexis grabbed her phone and answered it. She  
thought it was odd because she did not give her phone number out to anyone, not  
even her parents.

"Hello."

"Hello. It is Nick Fury. Is this Lexis?"

She sighed in relief, "Yeah, it is. Its been a  
while. How are you?"

"I am good. Is that the ocean I hear?"

Lexis laughed, "It should be. I am standing  
right next to it. My first time too."

"Where are you?"

"None of your business Nick, and you probably  
have a GPS in my phone or you have a satellite right overhead of me. Right?"

Nick was quiet for a minute, "No we do not. We  
just know how to find people. It is kind of our job. But I called to apologize  
for my agent. She was rude and...she has problems with people who, in her mind,  
make the wrong choices."

"I have no doubt in my mind that it was the  
right choice, but it is pushing it to say it was wrong. It is my choice, that's  
that. And I should have been asked before I was eighteen. It would have given  
me a chance to actually decide what I wanted. If I had started when I was ten,  
then I would have no problem doing things that SHIELD needed, but starting now  
will only cause problems for me. I am really sorry Nick."

He slightly paused before answering, "that is  
okay. But can we ask you again in two years?"

"Of course, Nick. And I promise I will join  
then. I will be ready then."

He laughed, "I would seal that promise with  
blood, but you are not close enough to do that."

"I could probably land in the general area. I  
still have to map out my travels in my brain. Its is a long process."

"Have fun with that."

"Oh you know I will, Nick."

Lexis heard mummbles coming from the phone,  
"Sorry, Lexis. I would love to chat, but Agent Frost did something stupid. I have  
to go.

She was a little bit disappointed, but he had a  
job and life, "I understand. Can you tell Agent Frost hi for me?"

"I will Lexis, bye now."

"Bye, Nick."

_Click..._

There was only silence now, except for the loud  
noises of the ocean. She wanted to sleep on the sand where it would still be  
warm from the sun beating on it from that day, but she knew that if she was  
here in the morning, then she would be in trouble. Slowly she continued up the  
small hill to the exit of the beach. _If this is what my life for the next  
two years is going to be, then I know I made the right choice._ As she got  
to the top of the hill, the sun was just beginning to come up over the horizon.


	7. Chapter 7

Section Two: A Middle, and New Start

Part Seven: "I'm sorry, that was mean. I just  
wanted to see what you'd do."

One year and eight months. Lexis had traveled  
the world for that long. She had gone to places she never imagined, like India,  
South Africa and Brazil. She had only ever dreamed of going to places like  
this. This day she was in New York City for the ninth time in a span of six  
months. She loved it here. Even though she loved nature and walking through the  
forests, here she seemed at home oddly. She bought a camera earlier and took  
pictures of every place she went. That day she decided to go and get coffee and  
just walk around the city. Within five minutes, she bumped into a man and  
coffee spilled into him.

"Ouch!"

Lexis looked shocked and started apologizing,  
"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I am so clumsy! I am sorry!"

"It is no problem. This shirt cost nothing."

"I insist in buying you another one. I will pay  
whatever price!"

The man looked at her in shock, "no, no that is  
not necessary. I insist in you not buying me an new shirt."

Lexis looked at him and did a small smile, "if  
you insist. Can I at least pay you if you need to buy a new shirt?"

The man gave a giant smile, "I do not need you  
to pay me. I have enough money to buy a shirt factory."

"Oh...Well at least let me buy you a meal,  
unless you have already eaten?"

The man looked her up and down then said, "or I  
can take you to lunch, and pay for it. Unless you feel that bad for spilling  
coffee on me?"

"I insist on buying," she said as she thought  
that she should tell him her name, "my name is Lexis, by the way."

"I am Vladimir."

"Oh, are you Russian?"

"Only a little bit. I am Irish."

"So am I. What a coincidence. Lets go get  
lunch."

She thought that he was very good looking, but  
every time they looked at each into each other's eyes, she got a weird feeling  
in her stomach, one that she could not explain. Was it love? She did not think  
so, but she had never been in love before. She just had a weird feeling about  
it.

…...…

They arrived at a small Irish pub. It was a bit  
shabby looking, but whatever Vladimir wanted, she would pay for. As they  
entered it smelled just like a pub she went into when she was in Ireland. That  
same old smell had somehow been transported into this pub. On the inside, the  
pub had Irish paraphernalia inside all over the walls. There we Irish jerseys,  
licence plates, and much more. Lexis looked at all the things in awe.

"Like this place, Lexis?" Vladimir said after  
they had gotten a table.

"It is...beautiful. It reminds me of an Irish  
pub I was in about six months ago. It has the same scent. Which seems odd, but  
it does."

Vladimir looked at her in awe as he responded,  
"Same scent...I guess in a way you could say it does. So you went to Ireland.  
How was it?"

Lexis' eyes glowed as she spoke. Being with  
Vladimir was making her like a schoolgirl with a crush on the teacher, "It was  
amazing and much more beautiful than any of the travel brochures and TV  
specials show."

Vladimir interrupted her, "you use travel  
brochures? You do not seem like the type."

"I got into the habit with my father. Whenever  
we travel, he always grabs a few. It helps me remind myself of my family. And  
helps me keep track of all the places I go, even though I carry a camera to  
every place." She shrugged as a waitress came over and placed their order. When  
she left they continued talking.

"What did you go see?"

"Well, I went to Belfast, and I saw murals  
there. I went to Blarney and when and kissed the stone. I also visited other  
castles in other cities. The cathedrals there were amazing, and I saw many  
different ones. When at Donegal, I went to Grianan of Aileach. It was so cool

there. I went to Dublin and saw basically everything there...," Vladimir looked  
bored, "am I boring you? I am sort of rambling." Lexis got this sad, yet upset  
look not to frighten him away.

"No, no. I enjoy hearing your voice, but I lived  
in Ireland for the first fifteen years of my life, so I sort of know all of  
this."

Lexis looked embarrassed, "well, why did you not  
tell me that first?"

"Just wanted to hear your voice. It is very  
lovely. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Lexis was now blushing hardly, "no. No one has  
told me that before."

She was so glad when their food came. He had  
only known her for minutes, for sure less than half an hour and he was already  
complementing her _voice_._ Who does that?_ She thought. She started  
eating so that he could not really ask questions, but that was not successful.

"So where are you from?"

Lexis did not want to give an exact city,  
"Wyoming."

"Wyoming? So you are a country girl?"

Lexis hated being called that, "I guess. I did  
not really live in the country. It was rural, but we were only a couple of  
miles away from a city. It was nice." She hated having to talk about Wyoming.  
It always gave her a sick feeling in her gut. Her leaving must have really  
upset her parents, she knew her mom was disowning her.

"That sounds lovely," as soon as he said that a  
waitress accidentally spilled a pint of Guinness on his lap, "Cacamas!"

The waitress was screaming and then started  
crying and ran to the kitchen. Lexis tried to help but it was in a particular  
region that she did not necessarily want to touch. When the catastrophe was  
over, Lexis continued the conversation in Gaelic.

"Ní raibh a fhios agam gur labhair tú Gaeilge."  
She said that she did not know that he spoke Gaelic.

"Tá. Leanaí an chuid is mó in Éirinn a fhoghlaim  
ag aois óg . Tá do Gaelach den scoth." He said yes. Most children learn at a  
very young age and that her Gaelic was excellent.

"Go raibh maith agat. Bhí mé ag múineadh bhean  
grumpy d'aois in Éirinn." She said thank you and she was taught in Ireland by a  
grumpy old woman.

He gave out the loudest laugh Lexis had ever  
heard in her life. Once the laughing was done he apologized.

"I am truly sorry. I do not know why that was  
funny."

"It was funny watching you laugh. And now you  
have made a fool out of your self."

After that, they finished eating and Lexis paid  
for the meal. They walked out of the pub together.

"Well it was very nice to meet you Lexis. I hope  
we meet again."

"It was nice to meet you too." They both walked  
in opposite directions; Vladimir looked back, but Lexis did not. She liked him,  
but he was a bit weird...

She went back to her hotel and took a very long  
nap. She was suddenly awoken by a knock at the door.

Knock, knock, knock...

She got up and went to the door and looked  
through the peephole. _ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_ Lexis thought as she looked  
through the peephole at Vladimir. She quickly opened the door.

"Hello, Lexis."

"Vladimir...what are you doing here?"

"Visiting. Are you busy?"

Lexis wanted to say yes, but she knew she could  
not, "no I am not, but how did you find me? You did not know I was in a hotel."

Vladimir smiled, "I followed you..."

"Dude, that is creepy. Do not do it again."

Vladimir got a sad look on his face, "it kind of  
my job to be creepy like that. Sorry."

Lexis got confused, but she suddenly saw a flash  
from a camera and the peeling out of a car. "Vladimir, where do you work?"

He sighed as he knew that he had to tell her,  
"I...I...work for the...Irish Mob. I did not mean to lie to you."

"Hey, you did not lie, we had only known each  
other for like an hour, tops. It is not your fault. And who was your friend  
over there? The one with the camera, who peeled out?"

"Probably an undercover police officer, I always  
have someone on me. Sorry."

Lexis looked around Vladimir for anyone else and  
roughly shoved him into the hotel room.

"What was that for?" Vladimir looked upset, yet  
pissed off at the same time. They looked into each others eyes and her heart  
started hurting, not the bad hurting, but good hurting. She had never experienced  
feelings like this before. Vladimir on the other hand had been ordered to find  
someone to be included in the Mob, and maybe he had found her. He did feel some  
feelings for her, but this was his job to find her, and if something happened  
between them, then it was just damage done by trying to find 'the one.' Lexis  
getting more and more excited and nervous walked towards Vladimir.

"I...I..."

"Shhh...it is okay..." Vladimir looked at her  
mouth and leaned in closer. He could now smell her sweet breath. Vladimir put  
his hands on either side of her face and lightly put his lips on hers. Lexis  
leaned in more and kissed him lips harder. She put her hands too on his face  
and they kissed for what seemed like hours. Lexis stopped kissing him and they  
looked at each other. Vladimir, full of emotions, scooped up Lexis. She now had  
her legs around his waist and Vladimir went to the desk in the room and had her  
sit on it. Now they were madly kissing, like two teenagers full of endorphins.  
Lexis reached down to his waist and pulled off his shirt. For a second they  
stopped kissing and Lexis saw that he was very sexy without his shirt on. His  
abs looked amazing and strong, just what she wanted. Vladimir took off her  
shirt and then undid her button on her jeans. He pulled down her pants as they  
kissed roughly. She got off the desk and undid his belt and pants. They dropped  
to the ground and she went and flopped herself on the bed as she gave a giant  
smile to Vladimir.

"Come here mister!" She said as she waved her  
hand to come over. Before he reached the bed, he pulled off his underwear.

"Now honey, can I have the honor of taking the  
rest off?"

Lexis laughed, smiled and nodded at the same  
time. Vladimir ran over and got on top of her with his legs on either side of  
her. He carefully reached under her and undid her bra, and flung it across the  
room, which made them both laugh. He decided to wait a bit for anything else to  
come off. He kissed her on the lips and kissed her neck. She held the curvature  
of his back as he kissed her chest, then her stomach and then right above her  
underwear. She giggled as he did this. He then slowly pulled down her  
underwear. Lexis thought in her mind that this was all wrong, but she just  
could not help it. He was so damn gorgeous and sexy. She could not help _not_  
doing it! He laid on top of her again and they were both in paradise. They  
breathed hard and forcefully pressed their bodies against each other. He kissed  
her neck again.

…...

Lexis woke up with Vladimir still next to her  
with only a sheet over him. She too only had a sheet over herself. They were  
looking at each other; Lexis scooted closer to him and touched her nose to his,  
which woke him up.

"Hello, angel." Vladimir looked sleepy and  
tired.

"Hello, dear. How are you?" Vladimir grabbed  
Lexis' back and pushed her closer to his body.

"I am just splendid. And you?" He smiled as he  
waited for the right answer.

"I am fantastic. You know you are amazing. Has  
anyone told you that?" Lexis smiled as Vladimir blushed.

"Actually no. No one has. Oddly."

Lexis was dumbfounded, "wait. You mean that you  
have not...with anyone?"

Vladimir gave a small smile, "that is true...I  
have not found the right girl, I guess."

Lexis whispered in his ear, "do not worry. I  
have not either. I guess the first time is the charm, huh?"

Now Vladimir was looking at Lexis dumbfounded,  
"that is so weird. I would have thought that you would have. Not just because  
you are a woman, just because you are so beautiful. But I guess in Wyoming,  
there are not many good lookin' guys like me. Right?"

Lexis gave him a look of 'I don't know.'

"Lexis right?," he paused and she did not say  
thing, just gave him the look again, "right?"

She did not respond so he decided to tickle her.  
She screamed, squealed and laughed at the same time. He jumped on top of her  
and kissed her on the lips, then the neck.


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight: "You've been called the Da Vinci of  
our time. What do you say to that?" Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint."

Three weeks had passed since the first time that  
Vladimir and Lexis had met. They decided to start a relationship on that day.  
Lexis was told all about the Irish Mob and what his own job was, but Vladimir  
could tell that Lexis was hiding something, he just could not figure it out.

"Vlad, do they have like, operatives at the  
Mob?"

"Um...yeah, I think so. It is not like I am  
going on missions, but they do have special groups that go on missions and  
stuff like that."

"Do they like to have...unique people working in  
those groups?"

"Well...I guess. Usually the people in those groups  
are overly qualified, they all have like kung fu moves. What are you getting  
at?" Vladimir was a bit confused, but stayed calm._ Was she wanting to join?_  
The Mob would be ever so pleased with him.

Lexis paused, knowing that this was dangerous,  
but she needed a job. She could not last much longer on the money she had left,  
"are they hiring?" Lexis gave a chuckle and small smile.

"Lexis it is too dangerous for you to join. And  
I do not know if they need anyone."

"But I have..."

Vladimir was confused. _What did she have?_

"I have powers, Vlad. Powers that the Mob could  
use. They will beg for me."

Vladimir was shocked, "why did you not tell me  
this before?"

"I...I...I do not know. I guess that I was just  
afraid of what you would think. Please forgive me."

He ran up to her and held her in his arms, "Do  
not apologize. You just could not trust anyone else and that is okay."

Lexis quietly cried in Vladimir's arms as he  
thought of a way to get back to the headquarters.

"Let me tell my boss about you. He will want to meet  
you as soon as possible."

Lexis weighed the pros and cons, but there were  
no pros that she could think of. This was crazy, but she let it happen, "I  
guess you can. Just do not get killed getting there. Okay?"

"I won't, I promise." Vladimir kissed her on the  
lips and opened the door. When he walked out he gave her a wink. That was code  
for the coast was clear. They had come up with many different codes for things.  
Now she was alone, in a hotel room, with no clue what the hell she was doing.

…...

When Vladimir arrived at the Headquarters there was a message in their secret  
plank of wood safe. He looked around before lifting the plank up. Inside there  
was a piece of paper that said,_ When you come back, if you do not have  
someone in mind...let's just say, it won't be pretty._ Vladimir gulped as he  
read it. He had someone in mind, but he forgot to ask what her powers were. _What  
an idiot I am!_ He unlocked the door and walked in. From the outside, it  
looked like a normal house, even the first level of the 'house' looked like a  
house. When you went down to the basement, it turned into something that you  
could see in a James Bond or Mission Impossible movie. There was technology all  
over. The first time that Vladimir saw this area, he passed out.

"Vlad! How are you man!?" Vlad turned around to  
see Frank. Frank was the main tech guy for the Mob. Even though he was not  
Irish, he showed them his mad computer skills, and how he can hack under the  
radar, which the boss man loved.

"Hey Frank!" They gave each other a man hug and  
Vladimir walked towards the boss.

"Found someone, Vlad?"

"Hell yeah, I did!" He was not watching where he  
was going and bumped into the boss. "Sorry boss."

His boss just looked at him, "got my message I  
assume?"

"Yes, and I found someone. She wants to join  
too."

"She?" He was upset with the fact that is was a  
woman.

"Yes, and she is amazing. She has..." Vladimir  
was worried about telling him about the powers.

"Has what...is she sick...?"

"No. No. Nothing like that. She has...powers. And  
before you call me crazy, let me bring her in and show you her stuff. Okay?"

The boss glared at him, but then let it go his  
was, "fine. But if she is not up to standard, you both die...Okay?"

"Yes sir. You won't be disappointed!" Vladimir  
ran to the door and bolted through it. By the time he got back to the hotel, he  
was out of breath.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock..._

Lexis opened it only to see Vladimir falling  
into her arms.

"Whoa, man. What did you do? Run eighty five  
miles in a river?"

Vladimir could not even laugh at that. He was  
drenched in sweat and looked dehydrated. After a break, he came back to normal,  
"we have to go see the boss."

"Is that code for, we have to kill the  
president, because I really do not want to do that. It would get messy, fast."

"Haha, no. My boss is called The Boss."

"Well that explains a lot."

Lexis got ready, putting on her most guy looking  
clothes. Camouflage cargo pants, khaki tank top and her hair up in a ponytail.  
She was about ready to walk out the door with Vladimir, when he kissed her.

"Everything is going to be okay, you know?"

"Yeah, hun. I do." She kissed him again as they  
walked out of the hotel.

…...

When they arrived at the headquarters, Lexis  
looked at the house.

"_This_ is the place?" Lexis thought that the  
Mob would have a better facility.

"Yeah, and you will be surprised by what you see  
inside." Vladimir led her inside and then quickly looked for a message, but it  
was clear what the boss had said before. If she was not perfect for the job, he  
would have to kill them both. Vladimir led Lexis down some stairs to a  
basement. When he opened the door, Lexis gasped.

"Wow. I am impressed," Lexis then whispered,  
"does he like girls to curtsy?"

Vladimir laughed, "no, just be yourself. You are  
good at that."

Lexis smiled as she walked forward to the man  
that looked like the boss. Vladimir stopped her and went in front of her, "stay  
here, and please do not touch anything."

Lexis gave him a look, but accepted it. He  
walked up to the boss.

"Hey, boss. I brought her. She is over there."  
As he said this they both looked over at her and she smiled and waved. Vladimir  
put his hand on his face, when the boss was not looking.

"Seems lovely, Vlad. At least you found a pretty  
one. Bring her over." He nodded and practically ran to Lexis.

"Thank God you did that. Boss liked you so far.  
Please impress him!" He nudged at Lexis to move forward.

"Hello. What is your name?" The boss was creepy  
and gave her a look from head to toe.

"Lexis Siege."

"What a...nice name." He seemed confused by the  
name, but was afraid to ask anything. "So you think you want to join...us?"

Lexis thought that that question was not too  
hard to answer, "Yes, sir. I would very much like to."

"Why?"

"Well, because sir, I think that I am valuable.  
And you will want me after an demonstration."

He nodded, "tell me. What...powers do you have?"

"So far, I have time manipulation, power  
absorbency and psychic weapons."

He looked confused, "can you explain those to  
me?"

"Well...time manipulation is where I can stop,  
pause, reverse or fast forward time. When I am in stop mode, everything goes  
black and if I take steps then that gets me to another location. In pause mode,  
I can pause time for fifteen minutes and then it sort of unpauses itself.  
Reverse and fast forward only go for 12 days. Power absorbency is where I can  
take someone else's power for a week, but I can only take two powers a week.  
Psychic weapons is where I can plant or influence a decision, idea, thought,  
into someone's mind, and occasionally I can motivate someone into something I  
want them to do." Lexis smiled at him.

The boss did not respond for a long time. It  
seemed like hours until he grinned like a schoolboy. "Those are fantastic. We  
can start training...Frank, when can Miss. Siege start training?"

Frank was startled when he asked this, "Um...We  
got a few guys finishing up today, so tomorrow should be good. Or...pretty much  
the rest of this week. The only problem will be is that she will be alone."

"We do not have anyone else to train with her?"  
The boss looked upset with Frank.

"Not as far as I can see in the schedule, but  
that does not mean that they have not updated it. I will call and ask." Frank  
picked up the phone and dialed a number. Putting the phone up to his ear, he  
sighed.

"Hey did you update your schedule yet?"

Mumble...

"Okay, is there any more recruits coming in this  
week?"

Mumble...

"Wait, you can not do that! And we have another  
recruit that needs to be trained as soon as possible! So no you can not do  
that! Get your butts back to work!" Frank slammed the phone down and got a look  
on his face. He started yelling at the room, "They wanted to take the week off!  
They should all be fired for that!"

"Calm down, Frank." Vladimir said. Lexis was  
stunned by his harshness. He had never been like that before.

"Um...is it okay if I do not start training  
tomorrow. I would like to visit my parents first before I begin, and I swear  
that I will not tell them. You can even bring someone to make sure that I do  
not."

The boss looked at her and sighed, "of course.  
You can take Vlad with you. We also need to discuss your education. What is  
your highest education?"

"I graduated high school two years ago and I was  
planning on going to college this year. I guess that will not be happening."

"No. No. We will pay for your schooling. We just  
need to discuss what you will be going to school for, that is all."

Lexis was stunned. They would be paying? She  
wondered why. "Um...well, I was thinking about going for Biochemistry, Computer  
Security, Aerial Photography, Psychology. Computer security and aerial  
photography can be done in two classes each, but the other ones will take  
longer."

The boss looked at her like she was some sort of  
God, "we can take care of all of that. Frank write up things she wants to do in  
college."

"Yeah, sure boss man. Lexis, get your butt over  
here!" Lexis gave him a look of 'oh, no. You did not just do that?'

"Sorry little lady!" She gave him the look  
again, but walked over there anyway.

"Yes, Frank," she asked him her sexyest voice  
she had.

Frank gulped as everyone was looking at him, not  
her. Frank knew the question that they wanted him to ask her. "Tell me...are  
you dating anyone?"

"Why? Looking to hook up with me?"

"N...no. No."

"Yes I am. But you and me," Frank's eyes lit up  
as she said you and me, "would never happen. Sorry man."

There was a chorus of oohs after she said  
was not the question people wanted him to ask, but it gave them an  
insight into her. You could tell that that answer broke his heart, "geesh!  
Harsh much?! Just tell me the majors again."

"The majors are Biochemistry and Psychology. The  
minors are Computer Security and Aerial Photography. Got that?"

Frank nodded and started writing it down. The  
boss walked over to her, "we have a flight scheduled for you. It will ship out  
tomorrow morning at eight thirty in the morning."

"Sir, I do not need a flight. I can get there  
using my powers. One shuffle and I am in my parents yard."

The boss had a mixture of looks on his face, "if  
you say so. Will you be heading out tonight?"

"Most likely. I just need a few things from my  
hotel and I will be ready. So, Vladimir is coming with me?"

Lexis looked at Vlad and then back at the boss.

"Can he come with you?"

"Oh yes. If I touch someone, then they come out  
of the stopped reality. It is quite fun to scare people by doing that." Lexis  
laughed as she thought of a little kid that she had taken out of the stopped  
reality. His face showed excitement but he was horrified at the same time. He  
even asked her if she was super woman, and she said that she was super teen and  
to spread the word.

"Well you might want to come back here when you  
are done. I have a feeling that you are being watched." She nodded at him and  
said good bye to Vladimir. She stopped time and took a few short steps. When she  
played time, she was in the hotel room and she started packing as fast as she  
could. She was excited to see her parents, but she knew that it might be the  
last time she would ever see them. She feared that she would die doing this  
job. If not soon, she knew then she would have a painful death.


	9. Chapter 9

Part Nine: "A sad thing in life is that  
sometimes you meet someone who means a lot to you only to find out in the end  
that it was never bound to be and you just have to let go."

There was a knock on the door.

_Knock, knock, knock..._

Lexis went and opened it. Vladimir was standing  
in front of her.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

It was odd the way Vladimir looked. He  
looked...sad. This was a new look for him, that Lexis had never saw before.  
"I...missed you already."

Lexis suddenly had a look of sadness in her eyes  
too as they looked at each other. He really did love her, she thought. "Come  
here," Lexis said while dragging him in and shutting the door. Suddenly she  
pushed him against the door and leaned her body against his. They kissed each  
other passionately. Vladimir stopped kissing.

"Don't you have to pack?"

"I can just say that I had a lot more than I  
expected." Lexis smiled and kissed him again. While kissing she took off his  
shirt and threw it on the ground. She then reached down and undid his pants and  
let them fall. Vladimir threw himself off the door and turned them both around  
and flung her back on the door. They kissed and his hands went up and down her  
back, until he got aggravated with the tank top and practically ripped it off.

"Whoa, calm down. That tank top was not a wild  
tiger ready to strike!"

They both laughed, but Vladimir did not care if  
he was a little freaky when he took it off the tank top. He loved her so much  
that it hurt his heart sometimes. He needed to be closer to her to her and the  
tank top was in the way. Being skin to skin with her was the only way he could  
make his heart not hurt.

He reached down to her waist and undid her pants  
and let them fall. Quickly after he pulled her underwear off, then his. He did  
not bother with the bra, he wanted to do it as fast as possible. He leaned in  
even farther than before with his pelvis.

"Wait," Lexis was unsure of this. It was a wall.  
She thought that it might be more comfortable on the bed. "Are we actually  
doing it here?"

"Why not? Lets be adventurous." He put his left  
hand on her right hip and lifted her left leg up with his right arm.

"Oh, Vladimir!"

…...

By the time they had finished it had only been  
forty five minutes. The ended up on the floor, with Lexis' head on his chest  
and her right arm holding his left side. Her legs were wrapped around his right  
side.

Lexis whispered, "Vladimir?"

He looked down at her and whispered too, "yes?"

She sighed, "why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did we do it like that?"

"Because we wanted to. That is all. You did not  
enjoy it?" He sort of sat up, but only a little bit.

"No, I did, but...We have only been dating for  
three weeks and we are going to see my parents tomorrow, and you decide to  
throw that at me?"

"I did not throw it at you. You agreed to it."

Lexis was getting upset, "no. I asked you if we  
were doing it there and you said why not and then did it. There was no time in  
between those to say anything."

"If you did not want to do it there then you  
should have said something, screamed it for all I care!" Vladimir bolted up and  
looked around for his clothes. Once found, he rushed to put them on.

"Please do not leave!" By then he was not  
listening to her. he was so pissed off that if he talked to her, he would  
regret everything he said. He gathered his things and went to the door. She  
kept saying she was sorry and to not leave.

"I do not care! It is over! We are done!"  
Vladimir opened the door and pushed her back inside. Then he slammed the door  
and walked towards the headquarters. Lexis was so shocked that she did not cry.  
She walked over to the bed and climbed onto it and got into the fetal position.  
She had rocked herself a little bit, when there was a knock on the door.

_Knock, knock, knock..._

She slowly got up and looked through the  
peephole. It was Frank. She quickly threw on her clothes and ran to the door.

"Hey." She said it so quietly that she was  
almost inaudible.

"Hey. Vlad told the gang that you guys were in a  
relationship, but now it is over. What did he do?" Lexis opened the door more  
and let him in.

"He dropped a bomb on me. I will just explain  
from the beginning...He came over and said he missed me and then we started  
kissing. Then we started taking off clothes and stuff. Then he had me against the  
wall and he wanted to...do it against the wall."

"That is why you guys broke up?! You guys are  
insane! Why did you not want to do it against the wall?"

"I thought we were going too fast, like he just  
wanted a quickie. And, do not tell anyone, but he was my first."

"First guy you slept with?"

"Yeah."

"Oh...that explains a lot now..."

"How? That explains nothing!"

"He...wants adventure because he use to  
be...gay."

"Seriously? You have got to be kidding me!"

Frank looked serious, "I am not. He really was. And  
he did not lie to you when he said he had not done it with anyone. He still was  
a virgin when he met you."

"How did you know he said that?"

"I just had a feeling. And you guys will get  
over this and get back together. But for a while, no one is going to take you  
guys seriously, so watch your back. Do not let people knife you in the back. If  
you get what I mean. And I will be going with you on your trip."

"Thanks, Frank. And I am sorry about before. I  
did not mean it."

Frank's eyes glistened in the light, "really?  
You did not actually mean that?"

"Nah, Frank. I did not mean it. And you might  
actually like my parents, they are pretty cool people." Lexis for the first  
time in what seemed like a week. Frank was a sweet guy.


	10. Chapter 10

Part Ten: "I don't eat meat." "Why not?"** "**It  
disagrees with me."** "**How about cyanide? Does that give you the rumbly  
tummy too?"

Frank and Lexis got to her house at around noon.  
Frank had the time of his life traveling, but he got a tiny bit sick from the  
experience.

"Well, this is my home. Nice huh?"

Frank was still a little wheezy, "yeah, I  
guess."

"You guess? Frank, I thought I knew you better!"  
Lexis walked towards the door and it suddenly opened.

"LEXIS! You should have called first!," Shelby  
ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug ever, "God, girl! I have missed you  
so much! Oh, who is this?" Shelby was referring to Frank.

"Oh this is Frank. He is a friend that I met on  
my travels."

Shelby walked up to Frank and stuck her hand  
out, "hello, Frank. I am Lexis' mom. You can call me Shelby."

"It is nice to meet you, Shelby." Frank shook  
her hand and she directed them inside. They sat in the living room while Shelby  
got coffee. When she came back she started asking questions.

"So where did you go?"

"Well, I have been to every country in the  
world...so I went...I guess everywhere."

"Lexis, that is amazing! So where are you  
staying now?"

"I am in New York right now, and I have a job  
there and I am going to go to college."

"Ooh, where is your job?"

Lexis looked at Frank for anything, "Shelby, it  
is called Dynamo Duo Plus, why I do not know, but we deal with computers.  
Fixing them, selling and buying computer, helping customers. Things like that."  
Frank looked at Lexis and she nodded in appreciation.

"Oh, that sounds fun! I never thought you would  
be working with computers. Her dad works with them at the DOD."

Frank was surprised, "the DOD? Spiffy!" Then he  
laughed, which made Lexis mother more in love with him.

"I did not know that New York men were so nice!"

"Well, I am actually from Michigan. I just moved  
to New York when I was ten."

"So am I! Lexis you need to find a guy like  
him!" Lexis sighed at the thought.

"Oh, mom. Um...we can only stay for one day.  
Sorry. Work starts tomorrow and I do not want to be late."

"Oh...that is a shame. Can you spend the night?"

Frank and Lexis looked at each other and  
shrugged, "yeah, sure. Why not?" Shelby was so ecstatic about the whole thing.

…...

They all talked most of the rest of the day,  
even when her dad came home. When they needed to go to bed, there was only one  
room available for them to be in.

"Oh, mom it is fine. I will just take the floor  
or something else."

Her mom looked at her oddly, "okay then. Have  
fun!" She quickly walked away.

"Gross, mom!" Lexis screamed out after her.

"Go on in. Get comfy." She said as she walked in  
after him. She stood in a corner and stopped reality. She did not need to have  
suitcases because in stop mode, she could change her outfit, so anything she  
had ever worn, was in an archive of her clothes. It was her new best friend.  
She put on a modest tank top and pants. When she put on play mode, Frank was  
inches from her. "Um...hi?"

"Oh sorry, I was suppose to tell you not to use  
your powers. People might find us here when you use them."

"Yeah, SHIELD." Lexis mumbled to herself as she  
walked to the bed.

"Did you say something?"

"Uh, no I did not."

Frank looked at the bed and sighed, "so I am on  
the ground?"

Lexis looked at him like he was crazy, "no. We  
are adults. I think that it is okay if we are in the same bed." Frank looked at  
the bed again, but walked up to it and lifted up the covers and hopped in. They  
both settled down on their backs. Then suddenly they wanted to ask the same  
question at the same time.

"I..." they said at the same time.

"Go ahead, Lexis."

"No. No. You go first. I think we may have the  
same question."

Frank looked frightened, "can I kiss..." he was  
interrupted when she kissed him on the lips. Frank was surprised by it. When  
they finished she answered.

"Yes you can." Frank looked in her eyes and she  
leaned closer waiting for him to kiss again. He leaned in and lightly kissed  
her again. They lightly kissed for a little bit but then Frank moved the covers  
and got on top of her. He lightly pressed his body against hers. She enjoyed  
the warmth that he created. Suddenly he stopped kissing and got off.

"We can not do this. We can not have revenge  
sex!"

"Who said we were? We barely had foreplay!"

"I still can not do it. It just is a bad idea."

Lexis sighed, "okay. Whatever you want." They  
went back to their sides and quickly fell asleep.

…...

By the time it was ten in the morning, they were  
all ready to go back. Shelby had just walked down the stairs.

"Leaving already?"

"Oh, well we can stay for like half an hour, but  
then we have to go."

"It is okay. You guys can go now. I do not  
care."

"No, mom is it okay."

"Well, if you are going to stay longer, then I  
am going to make you guys a proper breakfast! But before I do that I need to  
tell you something, Lexis...privately."

Lexis looked confused, but she wanted Frank to  
witness this, "why privately? We have nothing to hide from Frank."

"This is a family matter. One that you can feel  
free to tell him after I tell you first. Lets go in the living room." Her mom  
was practically there by the time Lexis thought about moving.

"Yes mom?"

"Honey, this is something I should have told you  
long ago. Very long ago..." Shelby did not really know how to explain what she  
needed to.

"What is it mom? Just spit it out!"

"You are...adopted." Lexis was stunned. _Adopted?_  
She was speechless. Not really knowing what to say she just asked a question.

"Who are my real parents?"

Shelby looked so sad, "I do not know. It was a  
closed adoption, which means your real parents did not want to be apart of your  
life. They did not want to know what happened to you. But your real mother did  
leave something for you. I do not know why, but she did." Shelby got up and  
looked in a draw for a box. When she found it, she walked back over to Lexis  
and put it in Lexis' lap. Lexis looked at it, unsure of what to do with it.

"Open it Lexis."

Lexis slowly took off the top of the box and  
moved the paper from the inside of it. Inside there was a beautiful blue  
necklace that had big blue stones hanging off of it.

"A necklace? That is what she left for me?_ A necklace_?"

"Yes, sweety. I do not know why. Maybe it had  
sentimental value to her. I guess we will never know."

Lexis had an idea, "not if I find her. Then we  
will know. Or at least I will."

Shelby looked at her in shock, "you would  
seriously do that? What if she was like raped and just wants to forget about  
it. What if she has a husband who does not know about this? Do you know what it  
will do to her if you coming knocking on her door?!"

Lexis now was furious, "what did you expect from  
me? You are right. You should have told me sooner. Maybe then I would not be so  
curious!" Lexis slammed the lid back on the box and walked towards the kitchen.  
She proceeded to yell at Frank, "Frank! We are leaving. Get your things,  
please." Lexis stood in the kitchen for seconds before deciding to leave the  
house. Frank was scrambling to gather his things before Lexis thought about  
leaving. Lexis was standing on the grass when her mom appeared out of nowhere.

"Lexis please do not leave. I did not know that  
you were going to act so badly, or I would have never told you! I just thought  
that you should know about it, not go out and find her!I am sorry. Please do  
not leave!" Lexis was beyond accepting her apologies. How could her own mother  
not tell her that she was not her birth mother? Lexis was sick and tired of  
hearing her 'mother's' voice already.

"I have to leave! I can not believe that you did  
this to me! How dare you keep something like this from me! It was wrong of you  
to do it! I am ashamed of you for keeping this secret from me! Just go away,"  
her mother did not leave, "leave! Now!" At that moment Frank showed up,  
frightened and shocked. Lexis grabbed Franks arm and stopped reality.

"What the fuck was that Lexis?!"

"My mom just told me that I was adopted! That is  
what that was!" Lexis jumped to the spot. Frank followed her exact moves. She  
played reality and they were in front of the headquarters. She walked in after  
Frank, since she did not yet have keys or codes because she was not an official  
member. She would be conducted into the Mob after her training was completed.  
Everyone had different estimated for when she would finish her training, some  
said three to four weeks, others said six months to a year, depending on what  
she was training in. There were basic things, like weapon training and lying  
techniques. These were mandatory and took a minimum of three weeks to finish.  
Lexis at the moment did not really care about training, she cared about why her  
family, or what she thought was her family, would hide something like this from  
her. She did not understand it, nor really care about her at the moment. She  
just wanted to find out who her real mother was and meet her. Frank unlocked  
the door and let Lexis in. She rushed to the basement and opened the door.  
Everything was buzzing because of her training. She had to force herself to  
smile because everyone loved her oddly. People had sent her emails saying how  
excited they were to start working with her and how she was going to thrive at  
the Mob. She felt like she was apart of a awesome family here; even the boss  
really liked her. She smiled while she walked over to the boss.

"Hello, Boss."

The Boss twisted around to see Lexis standing  
behind him. He smiled, "well hello, Lexis. Ready?"

"Yes, sir. I am ready to start training." Lexis  
acted chipper, but she was broken up inside. Too much had happened during this  
past couple of days. Vladimir breaking up with her, Frank kissing her and the  
bomb her mother dropped on her. She had been through enough for a year. The  
boss looked at a pile of papers.

"First we will be putting you under to make sure  
that you are at the pinnacle of your health. Doing it when you were awake would  
be a bit painful," Lexis' face was full of fear, "do not worry. Most of our  
agents have been through this process, even Frank has. Right Frank?" Most  
people looked at Frank, waiting for his answer, "oh, yeah. Totally painless! I  
did not feel a thing!" Frank gave a big smile, but quickly went back to his  
serious face, which did not make Lexis feel any better.

"Then we will be training you in a variety of  
things, based on your physical and mental tests you do. Example. How far you  
can run or how well you can lie to someone without showing it. Things like  
that. Then you will go into actually training. Simple as that. Any questions?"  
The boss just looked at her.

"Just one, Boss. If I am good enough, will I get  
a team. One that I get to control?" This is the question she wanted to know the  
most.

"How about this. If you get an excellent on  
ninety nine percent of all of the reports your trainers do on you, then you can  
get a team right after your training. Deal?" Lexis gave him the biggest smile  
known to man.

"Yes, deal. Thank you, sir. I will do my  
absolute best!" Lexis was still smiling as a few men whisked her away to get  
put under. Once they reached the area where she was going to be put under, she  
completely stopped smiling. It reminded her of the SHIELD hospital area, where  
she met Tony Stark. It almost made her throw up._ What if they go into my  
thoughts and get rid of them?_ Lexis thought. A doctor came up to her and  
grabbed her by the arm and directed her towards a operating room table by the  
looks of it. Nurses told her to lay on the table and to close her eyes. Lexis  
did as followed.

…...

When Lexis woke up, she was in the same room  
that she had entered before only it was darker. She smelled all different types  
of chemicals and she could even identify them. She thought that that was odd,  
since she did not remember knowing them before. She sat up on the table. _I  
am still in the same clothes as before_. Lexis thought. She was very  
confused and it turned out that she was very groggy too. She wondered what they  
had done to her.

A nurse walked in. She looked stunned.

"What are you doing sitting up! Lay back down,  
now." The nurse was grouchy and old, at least in her late fifties or early  
sixties.

"I feel fine." Lexis knew that that was not  
true, yet it just came out. Lexis was more confused than ever. Was she  
subconsciously lying...on accident? She had no clue what she was doing.

"Please get up slowly. The medication they gave  
you make you groggy. Be careful," the woman hissed as Lexis jumped up and walked  
to the door the nurse had come out of.


End file.
